


Something sweet

by Iridescentuwus



Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Barely there Dom/Sub undertones, Connor baking, Connor gets bent over the counter in just an apron uwu, Connor has a vagina, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Quickies, Slight Dirty Talk, he also gets eaten out, he's badass in the streets and baby in the sheets, mentions of Connor being a badass, soft connor, some intercrural, terms used are words like hole and clit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: Hank huffs out a shaky laugh. "Got a literal killing machine baking for me and whimpering on my dick. Life really does find a way, huh?" A thick arm is placed around his waist.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546468
Comments: 11
Kudos: 233





	Something sweet

Hank is trying to connect the steely, threatening Connor who slammed that sleazy perp into the wall and slapped cuffs on him, coldly reciting the Miranda rights earlier. The android who just went full on Terminator on the guy after a harrowing chase through the bustling streets. Eyes narrowed and locked onto his target with a lethalness that was almost frightening...With the one currently wearing that cute little frilly apron he got who knows where, flitting around the kitchen measuring the contents for the chocolate chip muffins he was going to bake. Softly singing a Knights of the Black Death song under his breath. Which really shouldn't sound as nice as it does sung so softly and slowly, but whatever. The magic of Connor. 

Hank's stomach was full of the delicious dinner Connor blessed him with beforehand. Even with Hank's stubborn grumbling about he was an adult and could do it himself. A fight he had given up after Connor hit him with _those_ eyes and told him how much he liked cooking. Especially for him. How he considered it a bonding moment and liked how formulaic the process of measuring and figuring out how to stir the dishes until they were just the right consistency was. 

Connor places the baking sheet into the oven and smiles to himself for a job well done. He believes they will come out nicely. Hank deserves a treat for being so good about getting up in the morning the entire week. Hardly raised a fuss like he usually does. He hears Hank's chair push back and then sighs when Hank's arms wrap around him. Cocooning him in warmth and firmness under a soft, comfortable layer of fat. 

"Thanks for the dinner, honey." Was breathed into his neck. "You look cute." 

Connor's lashes lower as Hank fingers at his shirt buttons. A familiar hardness growing against his ass as Hank slowly sways them from side to side. His head falls back as Hank sucks and nips at his neck. A shaky sigh leaving him when Hank unbuttons a couple on top. Hand sliding inside to toy with a nipple. Other going to his jeans to unzip and draw the zipper down, Connor stepping out of them and kicking them a few feet away. The rest of his shirt buttons undone and maneuvered off him. Leaving the android in the apron and...that's it. Hank groans. "No underwear, honey?" 

Connor shakes his head, pushing back against him, rolling that bare little ass over the groin of his jeans. Dick already fully hard and straining. Again, the magic of Connor. Connor's head lolls back onto Hank's shoulder with a raspy, breathy little, "Please?" 

That settles it. He has to eat him out. Hank just has to. Big, paw like hands grip narrow hips a bit harshly to turn the android and lift him onto the counter. Hank dropping to his knees and dragging his scruffy cheeks over sensitive inner thighs. 

Connor lifts the apron to watch with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth. Stomach feeling taut with anticipation as Hank gets closer and closer to his folds. Pink lips fall open at the first swipe of tongue. Body rocking towards the contact. Whining when those hands once more grab his hips to hold him in place. "No...L-let me—" 

"Quiet, baby." 

"Plea—" 

Hank gives him a sharp _look_ that has him whimpering and silencing himself immediately before returning to his task. Brows furrowed in concentration as he licks, sucks and flicks his tongue over his dripping core. Connor trembling with his fingers twined in silver hair, never pulling or tugging though. Just holding on as helpless, desperate little noises leave his lips. Head bowed and cheeks flushed. Eyes heavy lidded and struggling to stay open. Cheeks burning at the obscene slurping sounds. 

He keens and curls inward on himself when Hank, with a little kiss to his clit, draws back and repositions him into standing. The large man freeing his dick and guiding it between his thighs. Curling over Connor's back. Soft belly fitting perfectly in the curve of it. 

Hank smoothly thrusts into the press of his thighs from all the wetness. Dragging over Connor's folds and hole. His clit. 

"Daddy," Connor breathes. One hand holding onto the counter he was bent over, the other raising and holding the apron up and out of the way. Watching the big cock disappear and reappear between his pale, slender thighs. The head ruddy and dripping pre. Connor wants to taste it. Badly. Wants his sensors filled with _Hank_. He wedges a hand between his legs to cup the underside of his dick, thumbing over the tip. 

Hank bucks harder. Nipping his bare shoulder. "Sweet baby. Always making me feel so good. C'mon put me inside…" 

Both of their breaths hitch when Connor's fingers wrap around the thick cock and pushes it into his hole. Hank's breath leaving him in a woosh at the tightness. At the first slow couple of slides. Connor sighing breezily. Eyes fluttering closed.

Hank nuzzles at his neck, "This is what you need, hm? Coming home after a hard day of work and being my _good_ , sweet baby?" He places his large hand over Connor's on the counter, fingers entwining. 

"Yes, daddy." He coos. 

Hank huffs out a shaky laugh. "Got a literal killing machine baking for me and whimpering on my dick. Life really does find a way, huh?" A thick arm is placed around his waist. "And just for _me_. Only a good boy for me, right?" He starts thrusting faster. 

"Ju-just for you, daddy! No one else…" He turns the side of his face to rest on the counter. Able to cool himself down easier as he begins to pant. Squeezing Hank's fingers. 

"You have all this strength but let me manhandle you. Who knew you'd turn out like this, baby?" Hank pinches a pink nipple hard enough for him to yelp. "So desperate for this old man's dick and praise." 

The timer reaches ten minutes.

"H-harder! Faster. The muffins are go-going to burn." The android whines shakily.

"Do I really need those though? Got. _Fucking christ!_ Somethin' sweet for me right here." Hank grunts out. But starts pounding into the gasping android harder. Faster. 

Connor whimpers, craning his head around with those big, shiny eyes of his. "You wouldn't really let all my hard effort go to waste, w-would you, daddy?" His face painted that darling shade of blue. 

The next thrust is angled for that sensitive little node that has steam leaving Connor's parted lips. Body becoming overheated. "Of course not, _teapot_." Is crooned from deep inside Hank's heaving chest. 

Connor's curls bounce with the flustered shake of his head. Shoulders drawn up. "Don't c-call me that…" 

Hank's arm raises him up so he's no longer bent over the counter but instead upright. Sharply nipping at his jaw. "Don't tell me what to do, Con." 

The knot in Connor's stomach grows tighter at the forceful actions. Hank's hoarse grunts now directly in his ear along with his rasping breaths. 

"I'm close, daddy." 

"God," Hank hisses, "me too." 

Almost three minutes left. 

Connor wails as Hank begins rubbing circles on his clit. Writhing in the tight lock of his forearm still around his waist. That knot tightening until it bursts and he's coming with a staticky cry. Head thrown back. 

Hank groans out several curses as his own orgasm hits. Placing sloppy kisses on his flushed blue cheek. 

They weakly sink to the floor for the remaining minute until the timer goes off and Connor struggles to stand on shaky legs and walk the few steps to turn the oven off. Still wearing just that damn apron. A thick, milky white rolling down one of his thighs. The rumpled bow at the back covering the cleft of his ass. 

Hank tucks his limp dick back into his jeans as he once more watches Connor in the kitchen, checking over the fruit of his labor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so life was kind of kicking my butt lately, and still kind of is...But I'm going to try to write the next chapter for "Like you a lot" soon :)


End file.
